cosmisticfandomcom-20200214-history
Story of Cosmistic
The Beginning In the beginning there was God... Before the beginning there was Simas. Long before God created His heaven and earth another celestial, known as Simas, had built a great kingdom. Simas did not rule over merely one planet, however. Instead he had a firm control over countless universes and all the galaxies within them. His kingdom grew evermore every second as his lust thickened within. He conquered without mercy but still his hunger could not be satisfied so he chose instead a different path. Instead of just conquering universes in his realm he decided to conquer those of other realms which were under the control of different celestials. Simas broke the cosmic rule and invaded one realm after another, devastating whole galaxies into submission or destruction. He became the most feared celestial of them all to such a point that other celestials would surrender their realms to him freely. This continued for eons until one particular celestial stepped in. God had been isolated in His realm waiting for the right time to build on His chosen universe. Over the eons God had took notice of Simas and saw the darkness within him. God saw the devastation and destruction of other realms and their universes. He saw the suffering of the inhabitants of these universes and resolved to end it. With one snap of His finger a great cataclysmic event was brought into being. Simas felt the snap and quickly learned of what it meant but it was too late. All at once the outermost edges of the kingdom of Simas began to disappear. It looked as if the kingdom was being erased from existence, though this was only partially true. The kingdom was actually falling in on itself. Simas tried to stop what was happening but was unable to. In desperation, Simas returned to his realm to try and save it but it was too late. Even as his own realm was being destroyed Simas fled to his chosen galaxy and was able to save it. Using his power, his chosen galaxy was spared though he watched in great anger as all the rest was completely destroyed. Billions and billions of universes gone in just a few minutes, wiped from existence. Once it was all over no trace of Simas could be found, he was believed to be destroyed. In truth he had concealed himself and his galaxy from being detected. Revenge Thousands of years passed and God built upon the earth. He created two amazing creatures in His image, the human and the angel. They were His perfect creation in His perfect world, except for one. Lucifer, an archangel, was seduced by a vision from Simas. Soon after he would betray God and try to take His mantle. While Lucifer failed in his task it was a victory for Simas, he now had an opening. Simas infiltrated earth under the guise of Lucifer and began cursing Gods favored creation, the humans. Many were deformed or transformed into something else. Simas then retreated to his galactic Citadel to plan. God saw the degradation of His creation and created a new force to countermand the abominations. This celestial force birthed creatures into existence with celestial powers. Sometime later the Citadel of Simas entered God's realm and Simas made his presence known. With help from Lucifer, Simas infiltrated heaven with a million of his own chosen creation, the simasians. The war raged on until Simas found an opening. With a mocking snap a portal was opened in heaven and Simas used all his power to send God through and seal it shut. With God now isolated Simas easily overthrew heaven and conquered the angels. His first act was to cast out Lucifer for he could not be trusted and his second was to return to earth and conquer the humans. Simas would receive a surprise once he returned to earth. He found it evolved thousands of years into the future. It would seem the celestial war lasted a while in earth standard years. Even so his plan continued, he built upon the already hostile feelings between humans and their cursed counterparts. He made himself known to all of earth and its colonies on other planets. Simas declared those he cursed long ago, as well as those created to oppose the cursed, abominations. He promised to use his simasians and the angels to free the humans. Escaping Wars War raged on earth, and all its colonies, as most of the humans accepted Simas as their new God and viciously attacked the abominations. Both the cursed and those created to protect the humans from the cursed were attacked. The two forces joined together and became known as the Mistics for their use of supernatural powers. The Mistics planned a counterattack but they were heavily outnumbered by humans, angels, and simasians and were forced to retreat. With the help of human sympathizers, many Mistics were able to escape most human held planets. A smaller force attacked earth as a distraction as the others escaped, none from that force survived. Nearly a thousand years later, the Mistics settled in a system on the edge of the Milky Way. Their new society seemed hopeful and even had a brief golden age as technology evolved. As the Mistics continued to build their society they were eventually discovered by Simas human scouts. Soon after a large fleet invaded the system and started the second war. Many died on both sides but the Mistics were still outnumbered. It seemed hopeless as more and more ships arrived in the system. In the end, it was thanks to a small group of heroes that the Mistics survived. An elf known as Theraan brought Mistic leaders together and made a literal deal with the devil himself, Lucifer. Like in the previous war, a force was sent to attack the Simas humans. This forced was accompanied by fallen angels known as demons, the henchmen of Lucifer. A great battle took place during which the rest of the Mistics escaped. It did not end there, however, as the Mistics and demons continued to fight. Soon they began to win, crippling the attacking Simas force. When the battle was over only a handful of Simas humans survived. Space Exploration After the battle, Theraan and the other leaders rejoined the Mistics and led them far away. For a long time the Mistics did not settle, their society continued on through their ships and fleets. As they explored space, they discovered new galaxies and species. Most were friendly though a few were hostile and caused several battles. One day a new discovery was found, the end of a universe. It was long theorized that multiple universes existed, but it was never seen until now. The Mistics left the universe, with alien allies, and entered the void. As time passed the fleet continued, growing larger and larger, until a suitable universe was found far away from their origin universe. Once this was accomplished the Mistics and their alien allies settled the new universe which they named the Nexus Universe. Present Thousands of years after settling in the Nexus Universe the Mistics and alien allies had branched into multiple societies. Societies ruled over whole galaxies. Technology soared in a great golden age. Alien species were discovered, a surprising number of them humanoid. The year is now 82,227 NS (Nexus settlement), over a hundred thousand years after the revenge of Simas. Thousands of species share Nexus, both friendly and hostile. The story of Simas has been forgotten by most of the population. However, the threat is not over. The Simas humans continue their conquest as they relentlessly search for the abominations.